Talk:Sacred Amaterasu/@comment-25275649-20151225210112/@comment-25275649-20151227173554
"Why do people use the word 'logical' when there's no logic in who they remake? (laughs)"' Who? Me? "I took it as Oracle being simply the most popular character in her original form - Chaos makes her look like she had just taken drugs if you look carefully at her eyes, and probably a day or three without showering if you look at her hair." I don't know the eyes of someone taking drugs. What I know is that her eyes is the eyes of a person with Yandere Personality "Chaos was released during the Dark Valkyrie event which was, in short, very bad people wanting to destroy the world. Unless Nubee wants to remake the event where Oracle has been possessed or corrupted and turns into a UR Neo-Chaos - it may or may not affect what little storytelling that have in canon or what plans they have." Yeah, an event where Angra Mainyu plotting a second attempt to Destroy Celestial Realm with a little help from "someone else" :D "I digress.. Anime pulls enough of this 'you're initially an angel but are now corrupted and doing bad things but it's okay since if your boyfriend saves you we'll make you an angel again and everything will be back to normal with no repercussions' routine (laughs). This is about the only way to make a story around Oracle being given opportunity to turn into a super UR Chaos form." How about you're initially an angel but you're attacked and abducted by the villain. In their captivity you're brainwashed or cursed or planted (or whatever you want to call it lol) with an even greater dark power in hope that you will turn against your milord and destroy Celestial Realm (in the form of Neo-Chaos or whatever it is) because you lose yourself caused by the dark power. And your milord will try to save you and from now on the story will branch into two different ending. First your milord successfully saved you from the dark power and defeat the villain and you can continue your life as an Oracle which is considered as good ending. The other one is your milord failed to save you resulted in your death. Engulfed in grieve and anger because of your death, your milord decide to start a war with the villain and thus the Celestial War II arc begin (evil laughs) "I took Chaos as a 'what if' card - not something that's supposed to be canon in any form. She has no story and no background, she's like a Token - they're just there to be there. Nothing substantial comes out of their presence other than to give you eyecandy views of another situation." Who cares Chaos need a canon story so she can have a UR rarity? :D Talking about a card with no story and no Background why is High Pixie have a UR rarity which is Pixie Servant though she don't have any canon story? Or like Angel whose UR Rarity is Celestia though she don't have canon story? Double Standard eh..?? "Outside of canon, these events were decided during the UR timeline, which is now. Back then? Her dark form was during the SR timeline." And that is the more reason why Chaos Should be reborn as a UR now :D "It's just by bad luck that Chaos was an idea they decided to use before URs were an item in this game - for them to want to recycle Chaos because she's the only non-UR form of Oracle? Doesn't seem very likely, does it? The idea has been used once already." It doesn't seem very likely if they use the same idea with the same story line. But if they use same idea with different story line then who knows? Maybe some or even most player will like it? :D "Just imagine Forbidden Turkey as an SR. We have UR Santa Turkey, UR Summer Turkey and they were remade from R card Turkey. I don't see Forbidden Turkey ever returning - and what will he return as? UR Forbidden Turkey w/ Sauce? You didn't eat him the last time and he's back with saucy vengeance. Oooh scary!" Don't you have any better example rather than turkey with sauce? (facepalm) "Who knows, maybe they will remake her? When it comes to Nubee, my disappointments with their storytelling affects my reviews sometimes - I predicted that the current LAW would have been Leviathan, but Amaterasu was chosen instead." Only god knows whether they will remake Chaos or not, but to be optimistic I'm sure that one day they will remake Chaos into UR though I don't know whether it is sooner or maybe later